Various functions are performed in typical vehicles, such as opening or closing a door, opening or closing a window, and the like. Recently, such functionality has become controllable using a remote controller. For instance, functions such as the operation of an audio-video-navigation (AVN) system, as well as the opening or closing of a door or window, may be controlled. However, when using the remote controller as described above while the vehicle is being driven, an accident can be caused due to the driver being distracted.